ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen Yin Joins The Medical Group
Batman arrived on the scene, wanting answers. Batman: What happened here? Sonja: Well, Reia got us in here when Joker sent a Venomized inmate to attack us. Kiva: Yeah. For some reason, Reia wanted to end Joker before his "party" would be done. Batman: Is this true? Reia: ...Yes. My bloodstream is making me sick. I need to contain my Saiyan blood before we're done here. Batman: The only place in Arkham Island that has blood treatment is the Medical facility. I'll take you there if we had time, unless if it is an emergency. Reia: ...Not right this second. Let's get Sonja out of here first. ???: Uh... What happened? Kiva: Huh? Did you hear that? Reia: Yeah. A guard is waking up. We should talk to him and see what he knows. Kiva: Okay. - The four walked to the guard, who just woke up. Sonja: Steady yourself. What happened? Guard: They came in out of nowhere. I dragged Jerry in here, powered up the gate. Must've passed out. Kiva: Gosh... Sonja: Joker went through that door. We need to find him fast. Reia: ...What's through there? Guard: We call it Extreme Isolation. Only way in is via the transport system. Kiva: Well, can you open it for us? Guard: Not a problem. I'll just need to call another cell. Kiva: Okay. - Reia felt bad for her Saiyan blood spiking and keeps this doubt to herself. Kiva: Reia.. Are you alright? Reia: ...No. I'm not going insane...am I? Kiva: Of course not. Besides, you are still you. - Reia smiled, appreciating Kiva's words. Guard: Something's wrong. The main security loop is locked. Reia: Guess we'll do this the hard way, then. Sonja: Hold on a freaking moment! You're not going to pry open the gates, are you? Kiva: Well, Reia's pretty strong. So, think you can do it? Reia: Let me see. - Reia flew to the gates and struggled to open the gate with her bare hands, but out of nowhere, Reia broke the lock and opened the gates with all her strength. Sonja: Holy cow! Kiva: Nice! Can you see anything? Reia: ...No! It's too dark! Kiva: Don't worry, we'll find him. Come back down! - Reia lets go of the gates and landed, taking a breath or two from from the forced entry. Kiva: Okay, guess we need to find another way. Sonja: But, what about my friends? They still don't know what's going on out there. Reia: We're working on it, Sonja. We are getting out of here, so you can finally recover from the tea symptoms. Sonja: Tea symptoms? What's that mean? Reia: A man named Jervis Tetch tricked you and your friends to work here. Sonja: Does he had a villain name of some kind? Kiva: My guess...is that Jervis took inspiration from someone. Reia: That's right, young one. Jervis took the alias "The Mad Hatter" and, thanks to his scientific genius, wanted to match the tea party he imagined. Remember, Sonja? Sonja: Yeah, I still do. I tried to tell you it was real before. - Kiva may have the same situation as Sonja before, diving into Wonderland unexpectedly. Kiva: Well, I think she's telling the truth. Reia: Either way, we need to find a way out. - Suddenly, one of the computer screens showed the Joker again. Joker: Having a little trouble up there? - Reia's sudden rage for the Joker clinched her fist. Joker: You're expecting, maybe, Two-Face? Sonja: You do realized that you're stuck on the island? Joker: I don't wanna escape. I'm having WAY too much fun. I even have you four here to keep a smile on my face. Kiva: Very funny, Joker. Reia: You leave me no choice, clown. I will find you and put you down. Joker: Really? We'll see. Ta-ta. Oh! I forgot to say. Just in case you are plan on following me, I've arranged a little insurance. Gordon's on his way to Harley as we speak. Batman: Officer Boles... Reia: (Frank Boles? Great...) Joker: If I see you tried to follow me, he dies. Harley's looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film it and post it on the internet. - Joker's transmission cuts off and Reia's quick thinking may give her an idea. Sonja: He wouldn't dare! Kiva: Reia, we have to save Gordon. Reia: I know. But there's something on the clip... Sonja: What is it, Reia? Reia: We need to get back to the Holding Cells. Sonja: Huh? What for? Reia: Trust me. - Sonja nodded and the three transported back to the Holding Cells, where Gordon was taken. Reia looked around and finds something. Reia: Boles dropped his flask while he was carrying Gordon. Sloppy. Sonja: He was drinking, wasn't he? - Reia takes two fingers, dipped into the fluid and sniff it. Reia: ...Yep. Whiskey. Kiva: Ew! Reia: Quorra, I'm onto Frank Boles' trail. Quorra (Scouter): Good. Just to clearify, the same trail will get you guys out of the building. I'm sending a drop-ship near the mansion. Reia: Thanks, Quorra. Kiva, Sonja- I'm asking you two to follow me. Boles' trail is the key to get out of here. Sonja: Finally. I'm sick of this place. Kiva: Okay. - During Reia's lead to Frank, Sonja finally settle down and talks to Kiva. - At the elevator, the three suddenly stopped. Guard: Stupid.. Unreliable.. How did Joker get free? Reia: Quiet. Guard: What's going on? - Reia looked around, because she sensed someone coming towards them. Kiva: I think someone is already there. - Suddenly, Harley hardly surprised them on the top of the elevator. Harley: Uh, uh, uh, ladies. Mr. J doesn't want you following us just yet. - With a flick of a switch, the emergency brakes blew, sending the elevator crashing down. Reia: Get down! - Kiva grabbed the guard away, Sonja took some cover and Reia used the Force as a shield to protect them all. Harley: How do you like that? No way you're following us now. You're trapped down there until me and Mr. J are ready for you. Reia: (She is never bright.) Sonja: Is everyone alright? Reia: ...I'm fine. Kiva: I'm okay, but Harley crashed the elevator. How are we supposed to get up there now? Reia: You kept forgetting, young one. I can fly. Kiva: Oh, right. Reia: Hop on my back. We're going up. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva hopped on Reia's back while Reia carries Sonja with her arms and slowly flew up. During the trip upward, Sonja began to ask questions. - The three finally reached Frank Boles, but in a horrific result. At one point, Sonja felt disgusted. Reia: So much for loyalty. Frank's useless now. Kiva: Yeah... Reia: The way through is closed. Sonja: How are supposed to get out of here now? ???: I'm over here! Reia: That voice... Kiva: I think that was- Reia/Kiva: Officer North! - The three went down to the ground floor and confronted North in person. Reia: Thank goodness. Kiva: Yeah, I'm glad you're okay. Reia: Tell me. What happened here? North: It was a massacre. Boles came walking in, telling everyone to cover the front entrance. Said something about Joker's army coming through the main gate! Two of my guys moved to the exit and Frank shot'em dead. They never stood a chance. Kiva: Oh dear... Sonja: I know... Reia: What happened back there wasn't your fault, Officer North. North: The name's William. No need to formal, you know? Kiva: We know, Will. Say...was Frank alone? William: Thought he was, then I saw Harley Quinn. She was surrounded by Blackgate prisoners. They were just killing everyone in the room! I had no choice! I got in here, locked the door. I could see the security feed. They had someone with them, it looked like the Commissioner. Reia: You did a brave thing, keeping yourself safe by locking up here. Keep doing that. More goons are on their here, just leave them to Batman when he gets here. William: Can do. What happened to Boles, anyway? Kiva: Well, I'm afraid Frank is... Sonja: He's dead. Joker carried on without him. William: Good! He was scum. - Will moved aside and the three finally went out of the building. Before they can see the night sky, Reia stopped them both. Kiva: What's wrong now? Reia: Moonlight. You have a jacket on you? Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva takes the jacket from her pack and handed to Reia, who then puts it on Sonja. Reia used one of the capsules, via the sunglasses, and puts it on her. Sonja: You...remembered? Reia: I had to. Kiva: Why cover her up? Reia: Long story short, bad things would happen if Sonja looks at the full moon. Kiva: A Great Ape? Reia: Kinda close. Kiva: Well, good thing we came to this place prepared. - Reia nodded when the three walked forward and sees the entire side of Arkham East, with a full moon and Wayne Enterprises far off into the distance. Reia: Whoa... Kiva: Gosh... Sonja: The night sky... It's amazing... - Reia then looked at her right and finds not only the dropship, but finds a useful ally. Reia: (Wait... Is that Ellen?) Kiva: Wow! The drop-ship is here. Sonja: Oh, thank goodness. - The three landed in Arkham East and met up with Ellen Yin. Ellen: I'll take Sonja from here. Sonja: Sorry... Do I know you? Ellen: Detective Yin. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Thanks for helping us. We'll find the others. Kiva: Yeah. But hey, did Angela sent you? - Ellen nodded and the drop-ship ascended back to the star-ship. Suddenly, a round of applause was heard from the darkness and Xigbar appeared. Xigbar: Oh, wow! Very nice, full marks. Kiva: Xigbar!? But... That's impossible! Xigbar: All that altruism is giving me the warm and fuzzies. So then, does having a heart of light come with an extremely good insurance policy? Reia: You're not making sense. Kiva: Yeah, just say what you mean. Xigbar: Oh, but I did though. No good will ever come from putting other people first. - Kiva has gotten more concerned for Reia's fear rather than her own. Kiva: Reia? Reia: It was a mistake, surviving the Death Star explosion. But, I had to, because I'm giving people hope. Xigbar: Because you've got friends in high places you mean. Tricks like that won't fly from your average joe. Kiva: Just because Reia has her fear from the Death Star, she is the reason why everyone looks up to Reia. Even me. Yeah, I have my own fear from the Columbine School shooting and Rachel, but I will not stop at nothing to save Sonja's friends from Arkham Asylum. Besides, what do you know? You're not even at a galaxy far, far away. If you were, you admit her bravery and self-sacrifice. - Reia smiled at Kiva's brave words. Xigbar: I don't admire one guy leaping into danger if it means someone else might have to jump in to save them all. You're all just lining up to lose out. Dooming others to take the fall with ya. - That summary reminded Reia of the Sands of Time all over again. Xigbar: Oh, and you can spare me the usual party line. Yes, hearts are powerful when they're connected. But if you put too much of that power in one place, some of those hearts might end up breaking. Still, Kiva, that doesn't mean you should change. Accept the power you're giving. Embrace your fears and become one of us. Find the hearts joined to yours. Kiva: I'm not going to embrace my fears! Reia did the right thing by saving Ratchet and the others from certain doom. Besides, my heart is not going to break and neither will anyone's hearts. Xigbar: As if! You don't have any choice but to follow this sweet little trail to the new doc. Reia: (Penelope Young?) Xigbar: And at the end of your Mark of Mastery, you'll finally realize what destiny has in store for you. In fact, you're reward might be right around the corner. You're so close! - Xigbar laughed as he disappeared into the darkness. Kiva: Xigbar is such a pain... Reia: Perhaps. (He...mentioned about Dr. Young...) Kiva: So anyway, how did he came back? Reia: We'll worry about that later. Joker (Speakers): Hmm... Harley tells me that the Batman's car is still parked just outside of the Intensive Treatment building. Now, we can't just have him up and leave us, can we? Every thug, villain, murderer and kindergarden teacher that isn't carrying out party orders should head there now and smash it to pieces! Kiva: Crud! Reia: The Intensive Treatment entrance is in Arkham North. If we hurry, we'll stop them. Kiva: Yeah, let's go! - The two arrived near the Batmobile and took down every thug in sight. With the batmobile secured, the two stayed put for a while, until Kiva spotted a clue to where Gordon was taken. Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes